Miles Egdewroth Ace Atorney
by wonderdude23
Summary: In thsi new seres Egdeworth gets awwesome! bTW IT IS the new main series so RACISTR RETNABOUT is canceled!
1. Chapter 1

note! Dont read thia if youb havent read the racist tunabout plz!

MILES EHDEEORTH ACE ATTORNEY

Gumshoe almonst killed Egdewortg and Maya abd Phenix but they got away! Shit! said edgrworth who hated jewz.

then Hitler got evil and kulled jews like instantly! Maya got imprisoned with Phoeniz who was masturbating as usual.

But Edgwortth wasnot as lucky! He got arrestd and got guilty!

but damon gant threatened to kill edgeworth in jail so he said

I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERR!

then he haid a retrial. the new verdict was innocent! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY! sais edgewoth.

but the judge said EDGEWORTH u are not innocent so you will either die or become a defense attorney!

NO! said Edgeworth.

He then raped little girls and then his new client was Adolf Hitler! Edgeworth had to defend him.

In court the prosecutor was godot!

he said i like my coffee like i hate my people, black. Edgewoth said well godoy is gay

so ill win this fight! the judge said well this trial is up fag jews.

whats up homiez? Godot said man thia coffee is like marijuana

it makes u high and hate jews like my sexy girlfirend.

said godot as he snorted coffee grounds like cocaine. edgrworth said

lol fag jew get rekt! the judge said Now this match will be decided with a game of Call of Duty.

Whoever wins will get a

years supply of weed and their verdict. now lets the match begin! edgeworth noscoped godot like 4evr it was real intense!

but Godot noscoped Edgeworth back!

FUCK THIS SHIT! said edgeworth. Then he shot the faggot jew and said Heil Hitler!

in prison Phoenix and Maya got sexy in the jail and prisoners fapped to their sexy sex.

But then Gant was raping people!

Fuck! said phoenix. Then Puoenix and Maya ran away and got caught by the cops who electrocuted them!

The cops were actually Nazi soldiers!

They dragged Phoenix ans Mayas dead bodies over 2 the van! But then kay appeared! Need some help faggots? Kay said as she smoked weed.

Phoenix maya and kay fought back the Nazis and got in their van!

They drove to the courthouse and at the house Efgeworth was fighting Godot in a battle to the weed!

Fuck! said godot.

Since Edgewrth was smoking weed he had an advantage over Godot who was snorting coke instead. Fuck! said godot.

Phoenix and Maya joined the COD match and Phoenix joined Godot while Maya joined Edgeworth. 420 blaze it!

In the game Phoenix got rekt by Maya who mastered quickscoping and noscoping.  
Lol thats sexy bitch jew! said phoenix.

Kay was smoking weed when suddenly TRUMP BUSTED IN! He demanded the weed back but Kay said NO YOU FAGGOT!

Trump joined Godots side and noscoped Maya tons of gay times. Then Phoenix said LOL U JEW! GET REKT FAGGOTS!

Then Hitler joined the game! He joined Edgeworth and summoned SPOPY SKKKARY SKELETONS! GET REKT FAGOT!

But Edgeworth paused the game to watch porn and masturbate to it. There was so much weed in the courtroom that

even the judge can smell it!

LOL THAT WEED SMELLS GUD! said the gay judge. Then Kay joined Edgeworth.

However the judge declared a 69 minute recess!

Edgeworth used this recess to fuck Maya again while watching tons of porn.

When the game got back on it was ended 420 seonds later.

Egdeworth s team won! YUS! said Edgeworth.

I HEREBY DEKKKLARE TEH VERDIKT 2 BE INOCENCE! said the gay judge. OBJECTION! said godot.

I forgog to smoke weed!

WAIT! said the gay jdge. tne verdict is guilty! OBJEVTION! said phoeni. u fuxking jew faggot gay jew! said phoenix.

th judge said Can I get any proof of the defenses giant defense? edgeworth then said Well I can ahow you my giant defenss!

Then Edgeworth showed his gianf penis! Thw judge was gay so he masturbated to it. But he got raped by gant who has

escaped from prison!

Then Phoenix said Oh shit. we forgot to fix that giant gaping hole in my mom i mean the prison!

tbe prionsers all got out! Edgeworth said FUCK!

If only I had some Doritos then I would smoke some weed!

Edgeworth Kay Phoenix Maya all got into the MLG van and saw the KKK in the van! OH SHIT wrong van! said Kay.

But it was too late! The van headed towards the Major League Gaming headquarters and got slippery on the Mountain

Dew spilled on the ground so it kkkrashed into the front door!

They met with the fuhrer of teh MLG hq and it was

Donald Trump! Trump killed some blacks and jews ans said Lol you faggots get rekt!

to be continued! 


	2. Chapter 2

MILES EEEEGDEWORTH ACE ATTORNEY PART 2: THE JEWISH MENACE PART TWO Electrick Fagaloo

You fucking faggots get rekt in fucking hell you fucking shitty jew faggot blacks! said Trump. FUCKING SHIT! THAT FUCKER WANTS HIS WEED BACK! said Kay. Then Trump raped Kay.

GIMME MAH WEED RITE NOW! said Trump who was smoking weed again. SHIT FUCKER! START THE FUCKING KAR! Edgeworth said to a fellow Klansman driving the van.

The van crashed into a STRIP KKKLUB! Fucking shit jew! Phoenix said as he smoked weed. But Edgeworth was sexually aroused by the naked sexiness and had to get high.

Fuck you! Mutherfucking jew fag gay black! Trump said to Kay as he drove in2 the kkklub. Then some MLG kopz entered the club!

Ghett that fucking gay bitch to fucking ghetto jail right now! said Trump. The cops arrested Kay and put her in the detention center.

Dont wory Kay Fucking Faraday u sexy bitch ill get u not gilty! said Egdeworth as he masturbated. In court Edgeworth was real lucky!

The prosecutor was fucking debest! debeste said Lol Edgeworth i am teh best at fucking call of duty! Edgeworth said No, Debeste, u are fucking at number 420!

Debeste was fucking fucked by fucking fuck Edgeworth who was fucking him up the fucking ass! SHIT! U FUCKING JEW FAG GAY FUCKER JEW! said Debeste.

The judge was 2 invested in porn 2 see waht was happening out there, but when he jizzed Debeast saw him! LOL GAI JUGE U FUCKING JEW! UR FUCKING FAPPING!

Lol judge! And its gay porn! Lol you fucking jew black loving faggot! said Edgeworth while he masturbated. GAYYYYY! LOL your the worst at being gay! said Debeste.

Then Debeste said I kal mein Fuhrer to the stand plz! Hitler showd up 2 the stand! Whuz up homiez u wot m8? siad Hitler. FUCKING JEW! said debeste.

then DONELD TRUMP showed up to the stand! he =was insane and said THAT BITCH STOLE MAH MONEY! GO 2 JAIL! but theyre were playing monopoly so kay just

went to jail. FUCKING SHIT homiez teh defendant is GILTY! but then all of a sudden ADOLF HITLER! said FUCK U GHETTO MUTHERFUCKERS! then he nuked the courtroom

and went 2 GERMANY! FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKK! said Edgeworth who was masturbating. Then mein fuhrer gawt lwed and smoked weed.

egdeworth got onto another game uv COD and was teh ultim8 MLG rekt faggot! FUCKING GET REKT! said him. but then the news got on!

BR8KING N3WZ! ISIS RISES AGAIN! isis is now using EBOLA 2 get fag blacks and inject them with aids! africa was TOTALY DESTROYED! now the KKK and the nazis

have joined isis and al queda 2 do 9/11 69 more timez more! President hitler is now on line so listen to that fag jew smoke weed.

U FUCKING JEWS FAGOTZ GET REKT! THE FUCKING JEWS ARE BEHIND THIS GAY SHIT AND ANYBODY WHOS A JEW WILL GET REKT! GET REKT FAGGOTS! fuck!

i have devised a NEW rule of order 4 teh jews! any jews who dont follow this shit will get raped and rekt! now heres the list!

1\. IT IS ILEGEL 2 BE A JEW OR BLACK OR GAY IN THIS KKKONTERY! 2. HITLER HAS THE FUCKING HIGHEST POWER IN FUCKING AMERIKKKA!

3\. THE NEW KKKURE 4 DISEASES IS 2 INJECT AIDS AND EBOLA IN2 THE PENIS! 4. IT IS LEGAL 2 KILL ANYBODY WHOS NOT WHITE!

5\. U MUST HEIL HITLER EVERYDAY! 6. U MUST SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY! 6. IT IS LEGAL TO BEAT WOMEN AND GIRLS AND TO RAPE THEM! 7. FUCK THE JEWS!

8\. SEX IS NOW LEGAL AND MUST BE DONE EVERYDAY! 9. YOU KKKANOT BE ARESTED 4 ANYTHING! 10. THE NEW WANTED LIST IS THISSS!

martin luther king, barack obama, snoop dogg, all jews, all blacks, all gays, abraham lincoln, gorge wasington, mike hunt, seymore penises, and fucking reltih floda.

U WOT M8? THEZE AR TEH NEW RULEZ!1 SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY! *puff* AAHHHHHHH! FUCKING SHIT IS GUD! said hitler. well thats it 4 teh news.

america will now be nuked! FUCKING JEW! SHI- Well that fucking jew is dead 4 gud said egdeworth. then the KKKOPZ KKKAME IN!

GET DOWN ON THE FUCKING FLOOR! I SIAD GET DOWN ON THE FUCKING FLOOR YOU FUCKING BLACKS! GET THE FUCK DOWN! YOU FUCKING JEW! GET THE FUCK DOWN YOU FUCKING GHETTO

MUTHERFUCKING JEW FUCKING GAY FAG JEW FAGGOT! GET THE FUCK DOWN AND SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY YOU MUTHERFUCKING FAGGOT JEW BLACK GAY FAGGOT JEW BLACK FAGGOT! said gayshoe.

AW SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! said edgeworth. FUCKing get the fuck out! said maya. GET THE FUCCK OUT OF THIS GHETTO! said phoenix. The three of tehm gawt out thru the

window. they saw tons of black bodies! those faggots must have killed themselves because theyre black said edgeworth. man i need some weed said maya who was smoking weed.

MUTHERFUCKER SHIT GAY JEW! U MUTHERFUCKING GAY FAG JEW FAGGOT JEW! said gayshoo who folllowed them! SHIT! said phoenix. they murdered tons of black jew fags.

then they were arrested! NIS TRY MUTHERFUCKERS BUT UR GOIN 2 JALE! MAN SHITTT! said gayshow. they were shooting gayshow in teh peniz and he died 4evr. then

TRUMP SHOWD UP! U MUTHAFUCKING BLACKS! GET RET FAGOTS! tehn he gawt a gint robot from teh rasist ternabot cheptr 5 and shawt tehm! but hitelr showd

up in his gint robot! FUCK U U JEW FUCKING BLACK FAG JEW! said hitler. Mein fuhrer! whuz up homie? said karma who was there! HOLY SHIT!

manferd! i thot u died! said edgeworth. nis try u fucking jew but is gawt out of jail becuz uv hitelrs new laws! said karma. then he raped trumps

gint robot and is expelded! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Said trump. FUCKING SHIT YESS! said hitler. homie u didnt get rekt in kkkod mah homie. said karma.

WHAT WIL HAPEN! WIL HITLER WIN! OR WIL KKKARMA WIN! SSEEE ON THE NEXYT EPISODDEEEE! AND FUCK THE JEWS! 


	3. Chapter 3

MILZ EGDREFIRGTH ASE ATERNEY PRAT 3!

a/n: I kno taht i havent maed anythin 4 months bekux i had uther stuf 2 dew. an i playd soj resebntly amd im gona make a fik abot taht soone.  
NAW ITS TIEM 4 WUNDER DOOD 2 MAEK A KUMBAK!

after trup expelded hiterl sed mah homie karma ur are so MLG ang 360 noskopin as heh smokd weed. SMEKE WED EVERYDAI! Sed karma. but hitler KILED KARMEA! WUT TEH FUC! sed egdeowrht.

so edewworht maua and phenic sed FUCK TIHS SIHT IM OUT! man wut dew i dew sed egdeowrth. wel we kkkan ROBA BANK! sed phenix. gud ida! sed egdwet. PUT THE FUCKING MUNEY IN TEH FUCKING

BAG YOU FUCKIGN BLAX JEW FAG JEW WHORE HOMIE! sed phenixn. nu wai sed teh bank gai. TEHN I AHVE NAW FUKING CHOYSE! sed egdeowtrh. and heh SHAWT HIM IN TEH DIK! WUT TEH FUC

SED TEH FUKING BANK GAY! oh siht im gona go 2 jale 4 merder! sed eddgwtoh. but atleset we gawt $666,666,666,666,666,666 homie sed pehinxinnx. but tehn gumsho kawt on! UR GONA GO 2 JALE!

sed gaysho. BUT IT THOT U DYED! sed ehdgeworth. im benig chaneld sed gumsho. bai hoo sed phenix. BAI MAYAS! sed gumsho! wate WUTTTT! and phebnix kiled gumsho. WATE U KILED MAYA! sed

ehdewoth. UR GONIG 2 JALE! OH SHIT HOMIE! sed phenoix. "And then Phoenix and Edgeworth went on an epic quest to clear their names because they are completely innocent." FUCK THAT SHIT!

sed wunderdude as heh is wrighting this. tehy are gona smoke wed and kil jews liek usuel. sed wunder dude. "But that's a fucking bullshit fic, Wonder Dude." said everyone else. FUCK U TEHN! ITS A FUCKING

FREE KOUUNTRY! sed wunderdude23. "But you are spewing shit and bullshit fics. This is fucking bullshit." said everyone else. YEH! WEL FUCKING TAEK THIS! sed wunderdue23 and heh shawt

tehm 2 deth. so milx and phenix gawt machiine gunz 2 kil jewz. in teh getto teh blakz are eting fryed chiken and watermleon. but tehn pphenix and ehgewoth shawt teehm ale. then tehy desided 2 pul prankz

on pepel. hey want sum weed sed egdeowth 2 a stoner on teh strets. sure maaaan sed teh stoner. and heh smokd wed 4 dayz but is wuz nawt wed! IZ WUZ POSION IVY! oh shit sed teh stoner and heh deid.

after teh wunder teem uv kole dudz kild jwez in teh getto Egdeowth gawt a kal on hiz selfone. I FUKING NED UR HLEP DEFENZE ATURNE EGDEWOTH IM ARESTED 4 HAVING METH ON MEH! sed teh

defendent. OH SIHT I NED SUM MUNEY sed egdewtosh and tehy gwat in2 teh detensin senter adn tehy saw teh defnedent. Mah naem iz seymore cox. sed cox. i gawt sum meth on meh want sum!

sed cox. YUS MAH HOMIE! sed egdwoth. but teh gard saw teh meth and sed NO FUKING WAI NO FUKING DRUGZ IN TEH SENTER! and dubbled hiz sentense in jale. OH SIHT sed cox. WEL IM GNOA

FEDEND U MAH HOMIE! sed ehdgoeth. YUS MAH HOMEI EGSETOSH IS GONE BE MAH LAYER! sed cox. and tehn egdewoth had 2 invesitg8. so wut hapend hear sed egdewoth 2 teh witnes. wel i saw

seymore cox give sum1 sum meth and smokd weed. sed teh witnes who iz kaled rite pheinx. NOT PHEIXN RITE! tehy are 2 diferent pepel. okai boi sed wright phoenix mah homie edgeworth miles payd cox

$666,666,666 2 get sum meth 2dai. cox gayv him teh muny ans heh gawt hi awn weed. sed rite. WUUUUUUUUT TEH FUCKCKCKCCK!? sed eigdeiword. so tehn teh tryel strated. TEH KORT IS

NAO IN SESIN 4 TEH TRYEL UV SEE MORE COCKX! sed teh jugde. is teh defens reddy seed teh jduge. YUS YER HONER! sed egdeworth. and is teg perseuckten redy sed teh jeuge. yes im reddy

ur honor sed teh persekuten WHO WUZ PHENIX WRITE! WAIT WUTTTT! sed ehgdewoth. i thout u were defense arotney. sed egdeltohwh. wel sins u wear a atroney i thot taht i wil be a persekuter sed phenix.

a/n: i wux goin 2 maek nayuta teh perseukeuter butt sinse tihs t8ks plase during teh trilegy and knot apollos time is not gona mak sense so i maed eoheinx teh persuketetr BUT NAYTUA IS GOAN BE PERSUYEKER

IN MAI NEXT FIC i gotta hav aa6 down in mai fics u no. thats wai egdewotrh isnt teh cheef perseukter. its b4 apolo justise.

NOOOOOOOOO! ! ! FUKKKKKK KKK KKK KKK! sed egdeoiwtrh. PEGHIXN IS TEH BEST LAYER! IM GONA LOZE! sed egdeowrh. NO UR NAWT! sed gumsho. FUK OF GUMSHO! UR GAY AND JEWIHS!

sed gedwetoth. so gyumdho gawt oon phenixs side. and maya did 2 becuz she wux revivd cuz of teh plot. KKKAL A WITNES 2 UR STNAD! sed teh jugde. I KKKAL RITE PHEINX 2 TEH STNAD! sed pheinx.

wuz up homiez!? sed rite. WITNES TEL UR NAEM AND OKUP8ION! sed pheinx. its wright phoenix and mah job is porn star. sed rigt. WATE WUT TAHTS ILEGEL sed teh juge. SHUT TEH FUK UP!

sed rite. U ARE A FUCKUING LIER! MUTAFUCKING GAY FAG JEW JUGSDE! sed rite. O MAI FUKING GAWD WAI DEW WEE NED 2 BEH SKKKREMIN IN TIHS FICS AL TEH FUKING TIEM!?

sed edgewoth. okay les shut teh fukc up bois sed teh judge. so wut hapend sed pheinbx. okkkay i saw mah homie edgeworth miles aproach cox with a roll uv kash. tehn cox handed a bag over 2 him and it

had a nedle in it. i think is wus meth. tehn milez gaev cox teh muney and injekted teh meth in2 himslef. sed right. OJBEKTION! sed egdeowrth. THATS FUKING LYING! MAI KLIENT NAVER GAEV MILEZ THE

METH! in ur testimoney u sed taht u think is wus meth. U THINK! if u think is wus meth then weres teh evidense! heres wut i think hapened. u had meth on u. u kaled ur homie milex on teh fone. wehn miles

anserwed heh herd u taking abot meth. so heh gawt sum muney and askd 4 meth. u sed yez and u aranged 4 givin him teh drugz. u gaev him teh meth 4 teh muney and pined teh blam on semore cox whu wuz

in teh krime seen at teh tiem. sed egdwrotrh. OJKBEDION! sed phenix. weres ur profe! u kkkant sai anythin witout profe! sed kpheinx. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FUCKKK! sed egdewtoh. and withour

profe UR THERY IS RONG! sed maya. NOOOO AGAIN! sed egdoewth. HOLD IT MUTHAFUKERZ! sed milez. i didnt get meth frum seemore cox. se milez. YUSYUSYUS! sed egdewrtoh. I WINE! sed

ehdewtoh. BUT WATE TEHRES MOAR! sed milez. teh wun whu gaev meh teh meth wuz MILEZ EGDEWORTH! sed edgewoth miles.

2 BEH KENTUNUDE!


End file.
